


Thorki Family Drabbles

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: Slices of life from the Laufeyson-Odinson clan
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Thorki Family Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles exist in the universe of my Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart series. 
> 
> I'm sure more will pop into my head later. I just can't let these guys go.

A light rain taps against the window. The sky flashes, the lighting still off in the distance. The God of Thunder stirs slightly, sighing in his sleep. His arm pulls Loki closer, as if to protect him from the oncoming storm.  
  
A tiny cry sounds from the bassinet as the rain picks up. The Thunderer awakens, turning towards the sound. He is swift to move, careful not to wake his mischievous partner. He picks up the crying infant, barely a week old, and hugs her to his chest. The storm quiets.  
  
Thor smiles and kisses her forehead. “My storm bringer.”

\---------------

Thor watches as Loki’s hands do a series of gestures. Nyssa is effortlessly being diapered. “This hardly seems fair.” He looks down at Magni, staring up at him from the changing table. He pulls the diaper back, gagging as the smell hits his nose. He quickly tosses the diaper into the bin.  
  
He turns, momentarily, when Loki laughs. It was a mistake, for as he turns back, he’s hit with a stream from his son. He dodges, grabbing a diaper quickly to cover the fountain. He waits, pulls the diaper up, and gets hit again. “So not fair.” He huffs.

\---------------

Thor smiles as he leans against the doorway. He watches as Loki rocks their son, who is nursing quietly, his tiny hand gripping a lock of Loki’s hair. He is quietly humming a lullaby Thor hasn’t heard in centuries. His heart swells, a smile crosses his face.  
  
He misses her; wishes she could be here to see how far they’ve come. Is father proud? He wipes a tear from his eye. The Thunderer sniffs, the sound catching Loki’s attention. Loki doesn’t tease or taunt. Outside, Thor hears a raven croak, perched carefully on a limb. It watches.  
  
Yes, they know.

\---------------

Sweat beads off his muscles, straining for their effort. The pale moonlight coming in through the window bathes him in soft light. Makes him glow like the god he is. It’s been too long since they have found pleasure in one another. Nails rake down his back, arms pull him closer.  
  
Their lips crash together in a desperate kiss. Tongues explore each other and muffle their soft moans. Each thrust of his hips is met with a roll of Loki’s. It’s pure ecstasy and Loki doesn’t want it to ever stop. Thor is love, safety, and light. He is home.

\---------------

“Shit!” Bucky exclaims as he ducks a knife. He holds his hands up slowly. “Are we cool?” Bucky exhales slowly, running a shaky hand through his hair. The wooden box that houses his knives is torn open from its hinges.. “Jeez…”  
  
Nyssa stares up at him. “Again?”  
  
“Loki!” Bucky calls out, not taking his eyes off the toddler.  
  
Loki rushes in. “What?” Bucky just points to the wall. “Oh…” Loki looks at the grouping of the knives embedded in it. “Mommy is so proud!” He picks up Nyssa and plants kisses all over her cheeks. “Thor! Come look!”  
  
Bucky groans.


End file.
